1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interchangeable handle assembly for a lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings illustrate a conventional handle assembly 1 comprising a spindle 11 and a handle 12. The spindle 11 includes a slot 112 in a circumferential wall thereof. The spindle 11 further includes two diametrically opposed grooves 113 in an outer circumferential face 111 thereof. The handle 12 includes a shank 121 having a hole 122 that has a diameter slightly greater than that of the spindle 11. An engaging plate 14 is biased by a spring 13 to extend through the slot 112 into an engaging groove 123 in a circumferential wall delimiting the hole 122 of the shank 121, thereby coupling the handle 12 with the spindle 11. Two diametrically opposed protrusions 124 are formed on the circumferential wall delimiting the hole 122 of the shank 121 for coupling with the grooves 113 of the spindle 11, improving the engaging strength between the handle 12 and the spindle 11. A spring device 15 is mounted around the spindle 11 for returning the handle 12 after a torque applied to the handle 12 is released.
The protrusions 124 on the handle 12 enhance the engaging strength between the spindle 11 and the handle 12 at the cost of sacrificing the interchangeability of the handle 12. More specifically, a typical handle for a door lock is formed by forging a copper material that has excellent anticorrosive and mechanical properties and that allows easy surface treatment or by pressing a stainless steel material. Formation of the protrusions 124 can only be made by casting some suitable materials. As a result, the handle 12 could not be simply replaced with another made of copper or stainless steel without detaching the spindle 11. In other words, the spindle 11 also has to be detached when replacing the handle 12 with a handle made of copper or stainless steel. Manufacture and interchangeability of the handle are largely limited.